Shower Moments
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Mako and Korra have a romantic time in the shower together. And not just in the shower. Rated M for sexual stuff. *MAKORRA* I did another shower Makorra fanifc becauseI though it wasn't very good so I did another one. I think this one is better :)


**It's been about a year since Mako and Korra got back together. They had to break up that day because they thought they weren't going to work out. But there feelings for each other were getting stronger and stronger. That they both decided that they should get back together for good. They won't have any more break-ups. When they have gotten back together. Mako rented an apartment with his own money. Korra and him had been living in the same apartment together. Tonraq and Tenzin didn't like them living together since they were not married. But they know they are happy together and they won't argue about it with them. Bolin had moved into Mako's old apartment when he moved out to live with Korra. It was 6:30 PM. Korra sat down on the couch waiting for Mako to get back from work. She missed him when he was at work. She feels lonely without him with her in the apartment. Of course she had work to do too as the avatar. But she loves Mako more than being the avatar. She does love being the avatar. But Mako will always be more special to her. Mako open the door with his keys . He open the door as he walked in the apartment as he quickly shut the door. He saw his avatar girlfriend ran to him and hugged him with a very happy smile on her face.**

"**Mako. I missed you so much. How was work today?" Korra asked.**

"**I missed you too. Sweetie. Work has been great. I arrest 10 bad guys in one day" Mako replied.**

"**Wow! That's amazing. Mako. I'm glad my boyfriend is kicking a lot of bad guy ass. I haven't been kicking a lot of bad guy ass lately and it sucks" Korra said while disappointed.**

"**Don't worry. I'm sure you'll kick more bad guy ass soon" Mako said. The two loved ones both laughed. **

"**Do you want to go to Narook's for dinner today. Korra?" Mako asked. **

"**Can we just older something from there? I don't feel like going there today" Korra replied. **

"**Ok. That's fine. I'll just older us food from Narook's" Mako said as he dialed the number.**

"**Do you know what you want sweetie?" Mako asked.**

"**I think I'll have the seed weed noodles and green tea" Korra replied. Mako told the person on the phone what they wanted. He then put the phone back. **

"**They will be here in an hour" Mako said as he and Korra sat down on the couchwaiting for there food. **

"**So. What did you older?" Korra asked. **

"**I ordered the spicy noodles and coffee" Mako replied. **

"**Don't you think that's too spicy?" Korra asked. **

"**Korra. I'm a fire bender. I'll handle it" Mako said.**

"**But. I'm worried you'll choke to death" Korra said while very worried. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**I'll be fine. I've handled spicy food before. It's sweet that you care that much about me" Mako said with a smile. **

"**Well. Yeah. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you" Korra said. Mako kissed her lips softly. Korra kissed back. They continued to kiss. One hour has gone by and there was a knock at the door. Mako open the door and saw the delivery guy with their food. Mako had paid for it. **

"**Thank you. Have a good day" The delivery guy said as he walked away. Mako shut the door as he open the box with their food in and sat it down on the table in the kitchen. They both sat it there sits as they started eating there food. While Korra was eating her seed weed noodles she had a smile on her face. **

"**Yum! This is so good" Korra said while eating. **

"**I'm glad you like it. Sweetie" Mako said. They both got done with their food. Mako was always the one that washed the dishes. The last time Korra had washed the dishes. She did it with her water bending and ends up making a big mess on the floor. So Mako said to let me wash the dishes from now on. As Mako was done with the dishes. He turn the water in the sink off and put the dishes away. It was about 8:30 PM. Mako walked to the bathroom as he started taking his clothes off. There was a secret they were hiding from everyone. Since they were living together. They took a shower together every day. Tonraq and Tenzin would not be happy if they found out they were taking a shower together when they weren't married. So that's why there keeping it a secret from everyone. Korra walked in the same bathroom. She took her water tribe hair things out. Her hair was now down. She then pulled her top off. She pulled off her pants and took her fur belt off. She was now only in her bra and panties. Korra took off her bra. She pulled off her panties as it fell off her legs. She then stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck. They were used to being naked around each other. Since they been taking a shower everyday together. They have seen each other naked many times. When they first took a shower together they were embarrassed but now they are used to it. The water was pouring down as they were both standing. **

"**Mako…" Korra said softly as she put her lips on his. He kissed back. As he pulled Korra closer to him as both of their bodies tough each other. As their bodies were press close together. Both of their hearts were racing. They both didn't think they would feel this strong for each other. But they both were glad they were. They are in love. Water bender and fire bender love. Korra's breasts were press close to Mako's chest. He felt Korrra's nipples tough his chest. He bends down as he carefully took one of her nipples in his mouth. Korra moan softly as his mouth was on her nipple. He began nipping on it.**

"**Mako…." Korra moan once more. He stops nipping as he began sucking on her nipple gently. Korra moan as he felt her fire bender boyfriend sucking on one of her nipples. He stop sucking as he let go of her nipple. He sent kisses to her neck. Korra kept moaning. She kissed his chest as he moan as well. **

"**I love you so much. Mako. I want us to be together forever" Korra said. **

"**I love you too. Korra. So. So. Much. I want us to be together forever too" Mako replied. **

"**Do you think will get married someday?" Korra asked. **

"**Yes. Someday we will. After all we both promised to stay together for good didn't we?"Mako asked with a smile. **

"**Let's pinkie swear to get married someday" Korra said. **

"**Ok" Mako agreed as they both got out there pinkies as they pinkie swear to get married someday. They both smiled at each other. Korra picked up her soap as she washed everywhere on her body. Mako used his soap as his washed everywhere on his body as well. **

"**Well. Since were both done? Let's get out" Korra said as she was about to turn the water off. Mako stopped her from turning it off as he pushed her gently to the wall as he put his lips and hers. Korra closed her eyes as she moan through the kiss and kissed back. Korra felt Mako's tongue inside her mouth. His tongue moved around inside in mouth as his tongue tough her tongue. They began to tongue kiss. Korra won the battle. Korra turn the water off as she was drying herself with a white towel. Then she wrapped it around her waist. Mako also wrapped a towel around his waist. They were about to kiss again as Mako picked her up. Korra was surprised as her boyfriend picked her up. Mako smiled as his avatar girlfriend had an surprised look on her face. But her face turn into a smile as well. Mako walked as he carried her. He was walking to his bedroom. As he walked in his bedroom. He walked over to his bed as he gently lay Korra down on it. He then got on top off her. They are looking at each other. Blue eyes met amber eyes. This was a moment of love. Very much love. Mako bend down as his lips tough hers. Korra kissed back once more as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. They continued to kiss. They stop kissing as they both notice it was late. It was about 12:30 PM. They didn't feel like getting their clothes back on. It was summer anyway. They didn't want to be apart. They wanted to be close to each other because they are in love. They fell asleep in the same bed with both there towels still on. Korra was sleeping with her head on his chest. They both had smiles on their faces as they were sleeping together. This moment they shared was just romantic. It was full of love and passion. **


End file.
